monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Megami Tensei
Shin Megami Tensei is a multimedia franchise created by Altus. Originally based on a novel about demons in the internet, the series has expanded to include all manner of settings, from post-apocalypia to pre-WW2 Japan. Demons are still a constant in the series, and the protagonists can usually make use of them by either capturing or making deals with them. The series title translates to 'Resurrection of the True Goddess', although who or what the goddess is, and whether or not the goddess is on the same side as the protagonists, changes with each game. Arachne Arachne is a recurring Chaos alignment demon, and a boss in SMT. MT2FC.arachne.gif|Arachne (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.arachne.gif|Arachne (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.arachne.gif|Arachne (SMT2 SFC) arachnecon.jpg|Arachne concept (SMT MCD) arachne.png|Arachne (SMT MCD) Arachne.GIF|Arachne (KMT SFC) Arachne.PNG|Arachne (P PS) arachneDC.GIF|Arachne (DC PS) Alraune The Alraune is a recurring Dark alignment demon. SMT2SFC.alraune.gif|Alraune (SMT2 SFC) Alruane.PNG|Alraune (GMT) alraunemaj2.PNG|Alraune (Majin2) Alraunecon.jpg|Alraune concept (DS PS) Alraunesummoner.PNG|Alraune (DS PS) Alraune.PNG|Alraune (Soul Hackers) alraune.GIF|Alraune (DC Card) Baal Baal is a Good alignment boss in MT2. MT2FC.Baal.gif|Baal (MT2 FC) Baal.png|Baal (SMT MCD) Baal.GIF|Baal (KMT SFC) Baal.PNG|Baal (Majin) Banshee The Banshee is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. Bansheecon.jpg|Banshee concept (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.banshee.gif|Banshee (SMT2 SFC) banshee.png|Banshee (SMT MCD) banshee.PNG|Banshee (Majin2) Banshee.GIF|Banshee (DC GBA) Beelzebub Beelzebub is a recurring Chaos alignment demon and occasional boss. Usually depicted as a giant fly, it is ocasionally depicted as a woman. beezlebub.GIF|Beelzebub (DC GBA) beezlebub.PNG|Beelzebub (Majin2) Bushyasta Bushyasta is a boss in SMT if.... SMTifSFC.bushyasta.gif|Bushyasta (SMTif SFC) Chiaki Tachibana Chiaki Tachibana is a friend of the player avatar in SMT3. After the Conception she struggles to find her place in the world of demons. She eventually claims the power of a powerful dead demon to become a demon herself, and attempts to use this power to forge a new world based only on strength. Whether or not the player sides with her she eventually dies, although the player can choose to follow through and create her world. chiaki.jpg|Chiaki chiakidemon.jpg|Demonic Chiaki Druj Druj appears as a boss in SMT if.... smtifsfc.druj.gif|Druj (SMTif SFC) Druj.PNG|Druj (P PS) Dryad Also known as Daphne. The Dryad is a recurring Light alignment demon. Daphne.PNG|Daphne (DS PS) Dryad.PNG|Dryad (SH PS) Echidna Echidna is a boss in SMT. In mythology she is the mother of most classical greek monsters. SMTSFC.echidna.gif|Echidna (SMT SFC) Echidnacon.jpg|Echidna concept (SMT MCD) Echidna.png|Echidna (SMT MCD) Echidna.GIF|Echidna (DC GBA) Empusa Empusa is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. In mythology Empusa was a malevolent spirit in the shape of a beautiful woman, although occasionally with the legs of a horse, who would trick men into bed and then eat them. SMT2SFC.empusa.gif|Empusa (SMT2 SFC) enpusa.PNG|Empusa (Majin2) EnpusaIS.PNG|Empusa (P2IS PS) EnpusaEP.PNG|Empusa (P2EP PS) Empusacon.jpg|Empusa concept (SMT3) Ganga Ganga is a recurring Light alignment demon. SMTSFC.ganga.PNG|Ganga (SMT SFC) LBS.ganga.PNG|Ganga (LBS) 31.jpg|Ganga concept (SMT MCD) Ganga.png|Ganga (SMT MCD) Ganga.PNG|Ganga (Majin) gangamajin2.PNG|Ganga (Majin2) LB3.ganga.PNG|Ganga (LB3) Harpy : See article: Harpy Hecate Hecate is a boss in SMT II. Hecatecon.jpg|Hecate concept (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.Hecate.gif|Hecate (SMT2 SFC) Heqat Heqat is a Chaos alignment demon. Heqat.PNG|Heqat (GMT) Jezebel Jezebel is a biblical name usually given to women of ill repute. She appears as a boss in Devil Survivor. Jezebel_full.png|Jezebel (Survivor) Jorogumo The Jorogumo is a traditional Japanese youkai who surprisingly has not seen a lot of face time in the MegaTen series. jorogumocon.jpg|Jorogumo unused concept Kiyohime Also known as Otohime and Mermaid.Kiyohime is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. vepar.PNG|Vepar (GMT) KiyohimeDCPS.GIF|Kiyohime (DC PS) kiyohime.PNG|Kiyohime (P PS) KiyohimeIS.PNG|Kiyohime (P2IS PS) kiyohime.GIF|Kiyohime (DC GBA) otohime.GIF|Otohime (DC GBA) Mermaid.GIF|Mermaid (DC GBA) Lamatsu Lamatsu is a Chaos alignment demon. Lamatsu.PNG|Lamatsu (GMT) Lilith Lilith is a recurring demon, and boss in SMT ''and ''SMT if.... This Lilith incorporates a snake into her design, unlike the Succubus-style Lilith which is more generically demonic. lilithcon.jpg|Lilith concept SMFSFC.lilith.gif|Lilith (SMT SFC) yurikocon.jpg|Yuriko concept (SMT MCD) lilith2con.jpg|Lilith concept (SMT MCD) Lilith2.png|Lilith (SMT MCD) lilith.PNG|Lilith (SH PS) Lilithpost.jpg|Lilith (Poster Book Collection) Melusine Melusine is a boss in Shin Megami Tensei if.... SMTifSFC.melusine.gif|Melusine (SMTif SFC) Naga : See article: Naga Nekomata : See article: Nekomata Pixie : See article: Pixie Princess Inaruna Princess Inaruna is the final boss of SMT: Devil Summoner. Princess Inaruna.PNG|Inaruna form 1 (DS PS) Princess inaruna2.PNG|Inaruna form 2 (DS PS) Scylla The Scylla is a recurring Neutral - Chaos alignment demon. MT2fc.scylla.gif|Scylla (MT2 FC) scyllacon.jpg|Scylla concept (SMT SFC) SMTSFC.scylla.gif|Scylla (SMT SFC) scylla2concept.jpg|Scylla concept (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.scylla.gif|Scylla (SMT2 SFC) Scylla.GIF|Scylla (KMT) scylladcps.GIF|Scylla (DC PS) scylla.PNG|Scylla (Majin2) Scyllap.PNG|Scylla (P PS) Serket Serket is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. In mythology she is a benevolent Egyptian god of venomous animals. Serketcon.jpg|Serket concept (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.sekret.gif|Serket (SMT2 SFC) Serket.PNG|Serket (P PS) LB3.serket.PNG|Serket (LB3) Siren The Siren, in a rare aquatic design, appears as a boss in SMT if.... SMTifSFC.siren.gif|Siren (SMTif SFC) Sphinx The Sphinx is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. Sphinx.png|Sphinx (SMT MCD) Sphinx.PNG|Sphinx (Majin2) Students In Giten Megami Tensei some of the students become possesed by demons. Or maybe they were demons from the start. There's very little english info on GMT, so I haven't the foggiest. student demon hiroko.PNG|Hiroko (GMT) student demon mika.PNG|Mika (GMT) Succubus : See article: Succubus Tiamat Tiamat is a recurring Chaos alignment demon, and a boss in SMT II. In mythology she is a creation goddess and mother of many gods and monsters. After she was killed parts of her corpse were used to create the world and the heavens. SMT2SFC.tiamat.gif|Tiamat normal (SMT2 SFC) Tiamatcon.jpg|Tiamat concept (SMT2 SFC) SMT2SFC.Tiamat2.gif|Tiamat boss (SMT2 SFC) Tiamat.png|Tiamat (SMT MCD) tiamat.PNG|Tiamat (SH PS) shin_megami_tensei__devil_children_white_book_art_1.jpg|Tiamat concept (DC GBA) Undine Also known as Rusalka. The Undine is a recurring Light alignment demon. MT2FC.rusalka.gif|Rusalka (MT2 FC) SMTSFC.undine.gif|Undine (SMT SFC) SMT2SFC.undine.gif|Undine (SMT2 SFC) undinecon.jpg|Undine concept (SMT MCD) Rusalka.GIF|Rusalka (KMT) Undinemajin.PNG|Undine (Majin) rusalka.PNG|Rusalka (Majin2) undine.PNG|Undine (GMT) undine.GIF|Undine (DC PS) undinehack.PNG|Undine (SH PS) LB3.rusalka.PNG|Rusalka (LB3) Wyvern The Wyvern is a recurring Neutral alignment demon. Wyvern.PNG|Wyvern (DS PS) wyvernSH.PNG|Wyvern (SH PS) Category:Videogame Category:Babylonian Category:Greco-Roman Category:Mesopotamian Category:Plant Category:Hindu Category:Egyptian Category:Japanese Category:Judeo-Christian Category:Zoroastrian Category:Arachnid Category:Demon Category:Deity Category:Ghost Category:European